BPRD: Meet the League of Extraordinary Gents
by Jinx Author
Summary: What happens when Hellboy, Abe, Liz, and Kate go to England and meet Mina Harker, Allan Quartermain, Captain Nemo, Doctor Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde...? Rated T for language and violence. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Hellboy or the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I'm just a regular person- not a famous writer.

Author's Note: Comic-based. No John in this story. Quatermain isn't dead either. Also, Tom Sawyer and the Invisible man aren't in the story because Tom isn't British and the Invisible man dies in the comics (at least I think he's dead…you know how comics are).

Chapter 1:

B.P.R.D Perspective

"Kate, are you sure we're in the right place?" the blue amphibious creature said into his communicator, "Because I've been swimming in the Thames for about two hours now, and I haven't seen anything fishy."

"Abe, I'm telling you- he has to be down there. Where else could he disappear to?" the blonde girl stated into her own communicator above ground.

"You know Katie, he could have just ducked around another alleyway," the huge red demon in the trench coat commented.

"I'm telling you Hellboy, I know. I have the brains of this team and I have a hunch he's down there." Kate retorted.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've been wrong Kate," the other girl who sported long black hair and a nose stud commented. "Remember the time the toaster started a fire…"

"Liz, how was I supposed to know water and electrical fires don't mix?" Kate yelled.

"Guys, stop arguing and get your wetsuits on…I found something." Abe said, staring in awe of an extremely large red submarine.

League Perspective

"I saw it again! There it is again!" a small man with tiny spectacles screamed as he pointed out the porthole at a blue streak swimming by.

"Dr. Jeckyl, I truly think that this time you have lost it," a much older man in safari garb said. "But just in case, I have my elephant gun ready," he added, patting the bulge strapped to his back.

"Perhaps he merely saw a very large fish, Mr. Quatermain," an Indian man in a blue turban said coolly. He then went back to studying his charts. "And even if it was, I highly doubt it could breach the Nautilus,"

"Wait Nemo, I see it too!" Quatermain said peering through the porthole. "It looks almost human!"

"That's preposterous Quatermain. And Nemo, you know very well there aren't any large fish in the Thames," the pretty young lady with the red scarf scorned.

"Shut up and look for yourself Mina." Quatermain stated beckoning her and Nemo to the porthole.

"My god…I think it's coming toward us!" Mina whispered.

Nemo yelled to his crew to try to ensnare the creature and bring it aboard.

BPRD Perspective

Abe swam towards the giant devise. _This must be the place where he's hiding_. He thought. _Kate was right…as usual_.

A gigantic net that was launched out of the contraption suddenly interrupted his thoughts. In a matter of minutes, he was completely entangled.

Luckily, Hellboy, Kate and Liz were able to get to him in time. The three drew out their guns and fired. They barely managed to free Abe from the machine's grasp. Unfortunately, as they swam away victoriously, yet another net entangled the four of them and dragged them inside the ship.

Common Perspective

The BPRD found themselves in a large lavishly decorated room. Just as they managed to get themselves untangled, the men of the League walked into the room.

"What do you know? Jeckyl was right after all. There was something in the water," Nemo chuckled, "and it brought friends,"

"Who are you, asshole?" Hellboy yelled at the League, "And why the hell do you want us here?"

"First you beasts are going to answer our questions. Or else." Quartermain threatened.

"Try me pal!" Hellboy yelled lunging at Quartermain, fists ready. Quartermain only barely managed to pull out his elephant gun and shoot. To his surprise, the bullet bounced right off Hellboy's body.

As Hellboy's punch connected with Quartermain's face, Nemo quickly drew his special "harpoon gun" which shot harpoons instead of bullets and began shooting at Hellboy. Abe quickly drew his own gun and fired a bullet at Nemo, who just barely managed to dodge it in time.

Jeckyl took this opportunity to try to sneak out the room. Kate jumped in his way.

"I got this one Liz. You help Hellboy!" she yelled, sending a well-placed karate kick to Jeckyl's stomach. But to her horror, the man she hit transformed into a ten-foot-tall hairy monster: Edward Hyde.

"On second thought Liz, HELP ME!" Kate screamed as the newly transformed Jeckyl lifted her into the air.

Liz decided it was time to break out her secret weapon. Her eyes and hands glowed a reddish gold color, and suddenly Hyde's entire fur was in flames.

In the middle of all this chaos, Mina entered. "Quiet please," she said in a soft but stern voice. However, everyone continued fighting. She tried the same technique again. This time when she got no response, she did something very unladylike.

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES AND **LISTEN TO ME**!" a dark and deep voice came from Mina's mouth. The room shook and bats came down from the ceiling, even though they had not been there before.

Everyone simply stared at Mina, motionless and speechless.

"Allan Quartermain! How dare you joke threaten our guests! Nemo, put that gun away! Hyde, put the girl down!" she scolded. Her teammates hung their heads in shame and followed her instructions. "And you," she continued, turning to the BPRD, "explain yourselves. Why are you here?"

Author's note: Please, please, please gets down on knees write a review for my story. It'll only take you a few minutes, and then I can improve the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey, I already told you I do not own Hellboy or the LXG. Need we go through this again?

Chapter 2:

"Well excuuuse us," Hellboy joked as he gave Liz a very knowing wink. "We can see who gives the orders out in **this** group."

Mina coolly walked up to him. "I'll thank you kindly to keep nasty comments to yourself. You're not exactly in the best of positions right now Mr…" her voice trailed off.

"Name's Hellboy," Hellboy replied. He gestured towards the other members of the group. "And this is Katie, Liz, and Abe."

"I am Mina. My sniveling companions over there are Allan Quartermain, Edward Hyde (who is occasionally Dr. Jekyll), and the owner of this craft, Captain Nemo," said Mina. "Now that we are through with introductions, are you going to answer my question?" she continued.

Kate stepped forward. "We're the BPRD: The American Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development. We understand that there have been a string of strange murders," she explained.

The League gave Kate a very puzzled look. "My dear," the Indian captain stated, "I've heard a lot of news, but nothing of that. Are you sure you have the right area?"

"Oh, we're positive. See, the guy already tried to kill me," Liz said, "Katie had set me up as bait. When he went to strangle me, I burned his noose, and he ran down the square toward the river. Needless to say, we lost him. Katie thought that he jumped in, so we sent Abe to investigate."

"Yeah. We have to remember to add that to the 'Katie was Wrong' list," Hellboy joked. Kate just glared at him.

"And here you are," Hyde finished in a low, husky voice. "What did he look like?"

"Well he had a huge black top hat, a large black cape, and he was holding a noose in one hand. Unfortunately, I couldn't see his face," Abe said, "and I got the best look at him."

At this description Nemo's eyes widened. "But that's impossible! It can't be! Everyone follow me to the library," he said, his hands shaking. The group walked down a long winding hallway. Abe kept on looking around. _This is just like my tank at home_ he thought. _It's big…it's entirely of metal, and it's underwater._

Finally, Nemo stopped at a large metal door, which he quickly pushed open. Kate stared in awe as she walked into the room. _This is incredible_ she thought. The entire room was incased with books on shelves that must have gone at least twelve feet high. Kate scanned some of the book titles. _Wow. The entire library is on folklore. I'll have to remember to keep in touch with this Nemo character_ she pondered as she wrote down a mental note.

Meanwhile, Nemo scanned in the books, lost in his own train of thought. With an 'ah ha' he pulled out a worn red book from the bottom of one of the shelves. He flipped to an illustration in the book and showed it to Abe.

"That's the guy!" Abe cried excitedly.

"I was afraid of that," Nemo groaned, "This was one of the few people ever to outwit Scotland Yard," He flashed the title of the book to the group. It was entitled **The Mystery of Jack the Ripper**.

"Crap," Hellboy muttered.

"Okay then. If he's on the loose, you won't be able to take him alone," Quartermain stated as he drew his overly sized gun.

"We'll help in any way we can," Nemo stated.

"Great. I'll start to try and research Jack the Ripper," Kate said as she snatched the book out of Nemo's hand and headed to the desk.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us will try to formulate a plan," Hellboy stated with a determined expression on his face.

After a couple of hours, Hellboy decided to check in on Kate. "Knock, knock Katie!" he chirped. No answer came from the other side of the door. "Katie? You there?" Hellboy said banging on the door. Still no answer. "If you don't respond soon, I'm coming in myself." Hellboy said pushing on the door. _Strange, Katie's not the type to lock doors. Especially the type without locks on them_ Hellboy thought. After 5 minutes of pushing, Hellboy finally stood back and shot a hole through the window on the top of the door. He then stuck his hand through the door and pulled it open.

He stuck his hand through the window and pushed the door out the opposite way. A tiny "Oh crap" came out of Hellboy's mouth as he looked at the room. A bookcase had fallen in front of the door. Every book had been knocked off the shelf, and the ladders attached to the bookcases had been torn clear off. The desk was overturned, and Kate was nowhere to be seen. As Hellboy inspected the chaos that was once the library, he noticed one thing that wasn't there before.

It was a noose hanging from the ceiling.

Author's Note: Okay, so here's chapter 2. A few things:

Thank you Aranorn's Fire, my newly appointed beta as of yesterday, 5/2/07.

In addition, I realize that people who read these stories don't know the Leauge of Extrodinary Gentlemen, so here's a brief word about them. (Thank you for bringing that to my attention Beth!)

The League of Extraordinary Gents is a collection of people from famous books. Allan Quartermain is from his own series of adventures in Africa, and he is a skilled hunter. Captain Nemo is the captain of the submarine in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and is a technical genius. Jeckyl and Hyde are from the book entilted Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde. Dr. Jeckyl is an extremely intellegent doctor, and Mr. Hyde is the "monster". For those who don't know, Jeckyl and Hyde are one and the same. Hyde is supposedly the incarnate of evil that exists in Jeckyl. I don't want to get into Mina's past yet because it will ruin the next chapter. Let's just say she's not what she appears...

Please continue sending in your reviews! I really appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey, I already told you I do not own the BPRD or the LXG. And I'm not making money off it either! Need we go through this every time?

Author's Note: Eek! Sorry for screwing up the acronym for BPRD everybody...I'll have to be more careful about things like that.

Chapter 3:

"Guys! Guys!" Hellboy yelled running down the hallway. _Where the hell is that room_ he thought. _All these hallways look alike_.

Finally Hellboy found the map room. Panting and puffing, he opened the door.

"Where've you been Hellboy? We were just about to send out a search party!" Liz joked.

Abe rolled back in his chair. "Whoa- major panic vibes. What's wrong Red?" he asked.

"Guys, Katie's gone," Hellboy exclaimed (now that he had caught his breath).

"She probably just went to the loo," Quartermain said coolly without even looking up.

"Besides, nobody could possibly have breached the Nautilus," Nemo added.

"I don't think so," Hellboy stated.

The group arrived at the library with shocks of horror. (If you remember dear reader, it looks like Hurricane Jack the Ripper hit the room.) But before they had a chance to investigate, Abe felt the presence of another still there. Quartmain turned around just in time to see a black cape duck around the corner. Everyone (except for Hyde and Mina) drew their guns and followed the cape. To there surprise, nobody was on the other side of the corridor.

"Shh!" Hyde said gesturing for the group to stop. He sniffed the air twice, and then pointed down the left-handed corridor. The group didn't hesitate to take his direction.

_Incredible_ Abe thought. _He has extremely heightened senses. No wonder he doesn't carry a gun, it'd probably just slow him down._

About two seconds later, Hellboy commented on the exact same thing, but in his own (and ruder) fashion.

"Mr. Hellboy! Kindly keep your wisecracks to yourself! Now is not the time or place!" Mina scolded.

"You know what Miss High-and-Mighty? Everything doesn't have to be serious all the time. I personally think you are the **weakest** member of the group. Therefore, you don't have the authority or persuasive skills to push us around," Hellboy argued. "And what do you even **do** in the league anyway? You don't have Jekyll's brains, Hyde's brawn, Quartermain's instincts, or Nemo's technology. Face it, you're no help to them at all. You don't even carry a gun!" he yelled.

"These kind of insults coming from a spawn of hell? Mr. Hellboy, you have no right to patronize me! Maybe I'm so powerful I don't **need** a gun. Did you ever think of **that** you overgrown lobster?" Mina screamed.

"No I didn't! You're just a snobby, stuck-up **brat** who's never encountered anything scary in her life. We **don't** need you! Come on guys, let's go," Hellboy said. However, nobody was going to follow Hellboy because they all left earlier in the argument. It was just Hellboy and Mina…alone. Or so they thought.

Suddenly, a black figure emerged from the shadows. It was Jack the Ripper! Hellboy tried to shoot the shadowy figure. It only laughed in an eerie, ethereal voice as he dodged the bullets. Seeing that shooting wasn't going to work, Hellboy tried to punch the figure with his massive right hand, but Jack was too quick yet again. Instead of connecting with Jack, Hellboy's hand got stuck in the wall.

Jack took this opportunity to try to use Mina's own scarf to strangle her. Hellboy tried frantically to pull his fist out of the wall, but it was lodged tight. _Oh well, at least that will shut her up_ Hellboy thought. However Mina was about to prove his assumptions about her wrong.

She first grabbed her opponent's wrists, and threw him over her head into the wall with inhuman strength for a girl her size. Then with a piercing screech, she lunged head first at Jack and…sunk her teeth into his neck. Jack screamed and pushed her off of him. Then as quickly as he had shown up, he disappeared once again.

Hellboy stared at Mina in aw of what she had just done. Mina uncovered a bit of her scarf to show Hellboy something he knew all too well. It was a pair of holes in the side of her neck, a textbook example of the classic vampire bite.

"Some people say Dracula was merely a myth," Mina stated with tears in her eyes, "I am living proof that he is not. I've encountered **that** Mr. Hellboy. Would you count that as scary?"

"Yeah. All right, I'm sorry Mina. I obviously misjudged you. Now…" he said pulling at his arm, "could you give me a little help?"

Mina walked over to him and tore out the metal as easily as paper, leaving a large enough hole for Hellboy's arm to fit through. "You're forgiven," she said with a smile.

Just then, the two heard an ear piercing shriek come from another hall. "Looks like we better get a move on," Hellboy said.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you liked it!

Yeah, you guessed it! Mina's a vampiress. In Dracula she is bitten enough times by Count Dracula to become a vampiress herself.

Also, for those of you who are not familiar with the League and wish to get a better feel of it can try to rent the movie entitled The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. In my opinion, it's good enough to rival the Hellboy movie...but that's just my opinion.

Please keep reviewing this! I appreciate everyone who has!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I've said my disclaimer three times now! I'm not doing it again!

Chapter 4:

"How on Earth do you get around in this place?" Hellboy asked Mina as they frantically searched for the rest of the group.

"Oh, are you following me? I have no idea where I'm going…" Mina said nervously looking behind her. "The screams are getting louder though, so we must be heading in the right direction," she added.

Finally, Hellboy and Mina heard the girlish screaming much louder than before coming from the right hallway. "Liz! I'm coming, Liz!" Hellboy yelled running closer towards the scream.

But it wasn't Liz at all. It was none other than…

"Dr. Jeckyl! Pull yourself together! Stop that incessant shrieking!" Mina yelled, shaking Dr. Jeckyl. He just continued to whimper and point down the corridor. Hellboy drew his gun to have a look.

The corridor started growing hotter as he got farther down. That could only mean one thing: Liz had lost control. With an 'Oh Crap!' Hellboy ran to the group's aid.

Nemo, Abe, and Quartermain were running in the opposite direction from a barrage of flames. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…_ Hellboy thought as he ran past them and into the flames. _This is the worst I've seen her in a long time._

And there was Liz. She was suspended about three feet in the air, and her entire body was a reddish gold color. On top of it she was screaming something not even appropriate for teens. Hellboy could only hope she had been trying to burn Jack at the time.

He rushed up to her and embraced her in his body. "Shush…it's okay Liz…everything is all right now. You're okay…I've got you," he said in the most soothing voice he could. The flames gradually reduced to mere warmth and then vanished altogether, leaving Hellboy hugging an unconscious Liz.

Carefully, the rest of the group inched closer to the couple. "Is…is…it safe n-n-now?" Jeckyl asked nervously.

"Yeah, she's fine. But Jack got away again. And he still has Katie," Hellboy said.

"But we have a very important clue," Mina added. The rest (except for Liz) looked in surprise. "We have a DNA sample," Mina said. She pulled out an empty cup, which she then spat blood in. Quartermain gagged, and everyone else (but Liz) looked in surprise. Dr. Jeckyl grabbed the cup.

"Abe and I will do some tests on this," he said. He and Abe walked off.

Later, in a spare bedroom, Liz regained consciousness. Hellboy was sitting in a chair right by her side, reading a book entitled **Demons of Hell: An Abridged Version,** which he found in the library.

"Wow Liz! You should see the stuff they right about us in here. It's so inaccurate that it's funny!" Hellboy said with a big smile.

"Hellboy…he wouldn't burn." Liz said sadly.

"Who? Liz, what are you talking about?" Hellboy asked.

"Hellboy…" Liz said sitting up, "when I was fighting Jack, I was hitting him full throttle. But no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't burn! I pushed my powers over the limit and he **still** wouldn't burn!" Liz broke into sobs.

"It's okay Liz. The guy isn't exactly what you'd call your average murderer," Hellboy said. He took a cloth on the table next to the bed and offered it to her. Liz just laughed. The cloth was a dust rag.

Nemo then entered the room. "Come quickly! Jeckyl and Abe discovered something,"

When the three arrived in the laboratory, the rest of the group was already there.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this!" Abe exclaimed. "Okay, so it had been about three hours with no luck whatsoever…"

"So Abe thought that I should check the blood for the existence of some kind of drug that enhanced his abilities and…" Jeckyl continued.

"It turns out that there was. It was similar to the one Dr. Jeckyl developed so…" Abe continued.

" I was able to concoct an antidote for it! He'll be powerless!" Jeckyl finished excitedly holding up a vial. The two gave each other a high-five.

"How long was I out for? They're acting like they've known each other forever," Liz whispered to Hellboy.

"Don't worry. This is news to all of us," Hellboy whispered back.

However, the moment of joy was interrupted by you-know-who again. He appeared from nowhere again and grabbed the vial right out of Jeckyl's hand.

"You're not getting away from me again!" Hellboy yelled, as he lunged at Jack with his stone right hand in a fist. Hellboy made direct contact with Jack's face, and sent him flying across the room. The vial was dropped at Jeckyl's feet.

_Thank god that vial's plexiglass_ Jeckyl thought as he picked up the potion. But it took a little more than being decked across the room to stop Jack. Within moments, Jack through his noose around the doctor's hand and pulled. The vial flew right into Jack's open left hand.

Liz knew it was her turn to act. She concentrated as hard as she could on just the outside of the plexiglass and nothing else. Suddenly with a yelp, Jack threw the heated vial into the air. Quartermain just barely had time to catch it before it hit the ground. He quickly loaded the potion into his elephant gun. He took careful aim and fired. Jack didn't have time to dodge it, and was hit dead on. He screamed and fell to his knees, grasping his chest where the makeshift bullet hit him.

Hellboy lifted him up of the ground. "Where's Katie? If she's dead I'll…"

Jack smirked. "Oh she's not dead. But she's with 'em now. You'll never find her," he whispered.

"With who?" Hellboy yelled, "Tell me or I'll let Mina drink every ounce of blood in your body!"

Jack didn't even flinch. "That's all I can say. She's with 'em," he whispered. He then pulled out a vial from his own back pocket and drank the poison within it. And with that, Jack the Ripper, feared culprit of London, mastermind of crime…had been reduced to nothing more than a corpse.

"Is it okay if I drink his blood now?" Mina asked softly. Nobody bothered to answer, so Mina indulged herself on Jack's blood.

_Back to square one _Hellboy thought.

Author's Note: Woo hoo! Thank you everyone. I put this chapter up to celebrate the 100th hit of the story! It's probably not a big deal...but it's my first story on Fan Fiction to attract that many people. Please keep reviewing...and trust me. As Yogi Berra once said, "It ain't over 'til it's over!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"There has to be a clue. There has to be a clue somewhere in that jumble of sentences," Nemo said as he paced back and forth across the meeting room.

"I don't think so…" Liz said from her chair, "He didn't exactly sound…"

"Sane?" Hellboy joked. Liz laughed, but Quartermain just rolled his eyes.

"Tea is served," Mina said as she entered the room with a large china platter. "Perhaps it will stimulate our thinking."

"I'll pass," Hellboy said, "I was always more of a coffee person."

"Me too," Liz added. Everyone else took a cup of tea.

After a long void of words, Liz simply said, "Jack was right, we aren't going to find her."

Nemo stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say?"

Liz gave Nemo a puzzled look. "I said that Jack was right, we aren't going to find her…"

Nemo accidentally dropped his tea in excitement. "Yes!" he screamed, "He said her, not 'er! That means that he couldn't have meant them when he said 'em! He meant M, like the letter!"

"That must mean that she's with Professor Moriarty!" Quartermain yelled, "You're brilliant Nemo! Sherlock Holmes would be proud!"

"Er…could someone fill us in?" Hellboy asked.

"Professor Moriarty is our archenemy. He is an evil mastermind bent on world domination," Mina explained.

"Gee, where have I heard that description before?" Hellboy asked, with a clear mental image of Kronen in his mind.

"Pretty run-of-the-mill for a super villain bio if you ask me," Liz remarked.

"Now, how do we track him down?" Abe asked.

"That's the thing with Moriarty," Jekyll retorted, "You don't find him, he finds you,"

Then, right on cue, one of the ship hands screamed that a strange message was just received via Morse code. They brought it to the meeting room. However, nobody there could understand the meaning of the message. It was simply a random jumble of letters: KTIZBEINHELDNMIBASINPEARIZIFUWANHRBAKUBTTRHUREUHVO NDA. This time even Nemo was stumped. What the heck did it mean?

After two hours, Liz jumped up. "I got it! It's like a text message! It says: Kate is being held in my base in Paris. If you want her back you better hurry. You have one day." She gave a smile of satisfaction that she had proven herself to the League as more than a pyro. Nemo yelled to set the course for Paris.

The day passed, and the group arrived at the Seine River just outside of Paris very early the next morning. (It's amazing how fast you can travel in a high-tech submarine…) As they exited the submarine an older man wearing a derby and carrying a walking stick greeted them.

"Bon jour Gentlemen," he said tipping his hat.

"Hello again Dupin," Mina said, "Guys, this is the world famous detective C. Auguste Dupin's son: D. Septimus Dupin. Dupin: this is the American Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense," Hellboy, Abe and Liz waved.

"Mon Dieu! Is that un démon et un poisson with you?" he asked studying Hellboy and Abe.

"Soyez agréables Dupin! They are our colleagues." Mina scolded.

"Sorry Mademoiselle. Follow me s'il vous plaît. I believe I have found your man," Dupin said, "You are very lucky it is 3:00 a.m. Those two would cause quite a commotion," he added as he walked down the street.

"I don't know much French," Hellboy whispered to Abe, "but Frenchy doesn't exactly sound pleased that we're here." Abe nodded his head in agreement.

Finally Dupin stopped at a manhole in the middle of the empty street. He struggled to get it open for about five minutes until Hellboy opened the grate with little effort at all. The group jumped down the manhole, where in a whirlwind of chaos, the group was overcome and every member was knocked unconscious.

Hellboy was the last to wake up. He found himself and everyone in what appeared to be an indestructible and impenetrable prison cell. Abe informed him that he had figured out by reading the mind of a guard they were in the infamous (and abandoned) Chateau d'If. However who brought them here and why was still a mystery.

Promptly, an old man in a suit entered the room. Abe mentally noted that he had an air of pride.

"Hello again Moriarty," Quartermain snapped.

"Oh hello Quartermain. I see we haven't aged gracefully. Yes, my minion Dupin served his purpose. Once again you have walked right into my trap," he laughed.

"What have you done with Katie?" Hellboy yelled.

"Your friend is safe and sound… for now. She has been a great service to me, and provided me with much information," Moriarty snickered. "But I'm afraid by the time you find out the details, it will be much too late. Good day Gentlemen. It just might be your last," Moriarty laughed as he waltzed out of the room.

Author's Note: C. Auguste Dupin is a character from Edgar Allen Poe's "The Murders in the Rue Morgue." He was very old in the comics though, and was a loyal friend to the league. That doesn't mean his son has to be…

The Chateau d'If is from the Count of Monte Cristo, and it is also a real site of a prison. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I will keep the chapters coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hellboy, the walls are re-reinforced titanium. I don't think you're going to break them anytime soon," Quatermain commented.

"You got a better idea?" Hellboy asked sarcastically as he continued banging away. "Our guns were taken away. It's not like we can blast a hole in the wall," He added.

"You're right, but I see another way out," Quatermain stated. He pointed to a tiny opening in the ceiling that had steel bars across it. Only a child would have been able to fit through it. On top of it the ceiling was at least ten feet high.

"How are you going to fit through there? And how are you even going to get up there?" Hellboy asked. Quatermain just gave him a "watch and see" look. Then he turned and slapped Jeckyl across he face. As a result, Jeckyl transformed into the extremely tall Hyde. Hyde was able to lift up Quatermain up to the ceiling window, but there was still the matter of fitting through. Quatermain had that covered too. He very carefully twisted his bodies into a series of complex yoga positions, and was able to slip right through the bars.

"We haven't got all day you know!" he yelled from the roof. "Who's up next?" Hellboy volunteered to be lifted up next. When he got to the barred window, Quatermain tried to instruct Hellboy how to get through. However, with Hellboy's oversized hand, this was impossible.

After about five minutes of trying, Hellboy yelled, "Screw this!" and delivered a punch to the bars. The bars were bent in half after the second blow, and there was now a clear entrance to the roof.

When the group reached the rooftop, they noticed something was amiss. There were no guards ready for their attack. No booby-traps, no tricks, nothing! This wasn't like Moriarty at all. He was always a step ahead.

Just then, a helicopter flew directly overhead. Moriarty stuck his head out the window. "Hello there gents!" he cried, "I figured you'd get out somehow, so I left you a little present. Inside the center of the lowest level of the Chateau there is a time bomb set to detonate in five minutes."

5:00

"But we could just jump off and escape!" Abe yelled over the helicopter, "You're not much of a genius are you?"

"True. But you'd be a very lousy friend to that girl…What was her name? Kathy? Oh well! It doesn't matter now, because if you don't hurry soon, she'll be blown to smithereens! Have fun!" He yelled.

Hellboy spewed out a four-letter curse word and he jumped off the roof, and Hyde followed. "Great, what are we supposed to do?" Liz asked looking at the long drop to the ground.

4:57

"Leave that to me," Mina said, her eyes growing dark. A swarm of bats appeared from out of the night sky. The bats carried the rest of the group down to the ground safely, and then disappeared.

"Neat trick!" Liz exclaimed. The group ran inside the Chateau through the front door that Hellboy busted open. Hellboy, Mina, Jeckyl, and Quatermain ran to find Kate, and Abe, Liz, and Nemo, ran to find the bomb.

4:21

"This place has more twists and turns than the Nautilus!" Hellboy yelled (if you haven't noticed, people have a tendency to yell when they're panicking). "How are we ever going to find Kate?"

"Call this stereotypical for a hunter, but I can smell fear," Quatermain said as he sniffed the air. "She's that way!" he pointed.

"That isn't fear you're smelling," Hyde corrected, "That's really strong perfume!"

3:59

Meanwhile, Nemo, Abe, and Liz had reached the bottom level of a really long and winding staircase. They tore the room searching for the device.

"I don't see it anywhere!" Abe yelled.

"Because we're not on the bottom level yet," Nemo yelled pointing to another really long stairwell.

3:13

"Where is she? The perfume is strongest in this spot, but I don't see her!" Hyde screamed.

"I found her!" Quatermain's voice called from around the corner. Mina, Hellboy, and Hyde ran around the corner to see that Quatermain was hugging his gun, which had been mounted on a wall. Mina slapped Quatermain across the face and scolded him.

2:32

"I hear the beeping! It's over here!" Abe yelled from a side room at the bottom of the second staircase. Liz and Nemo saw that he was pressing his ear against a wall.

"Who puts a bomb **inside** a wall?" Liz yelled. She concentrated the best she could on the wall. One slight mistake and she might accidentally set off the bomb. She only barely managed to burn a hole through the wall, so Abe and Nemo could recover the bomb.

"Great, now hand me the wire cutters," Nemo yelled with bomb in hand.

Liz gave him a blank look. "What wire cutters?"

1:00

"There you are Katie!" Hellboy yelled as he walked into the door of a side room. There was Katie, bound to a chair and gagged, struggling to get free. "You're going to have to stay gagged and bound a little while Katie." Hellboy said, "We don't exactly have time to untie you."

The rest of the group stood outside the door. Hellboy swung Katie over his shoulder and walked out of the room. "So, anyone remember the way out of here?" Hellboy asked. Everyone answered no.

"Perfect, just perfect," Hellboy commented as he ran in a random direction.

0:30

"Found some wire cutters," Abe said. "They were in the room on the end of the first stairwell."

"Good. Now, we just have a fifty-fifty shot as to which wire to cut." Nemo said, opening the bomb. But to his dismay, the bomb contained at least a hundred different wires.

"Perfect, just perfect," Liz commented as she headed towards the stairs.

0:10

The two groups merged at the top of the first stairwell. "Is the bomb disarmed?" Mina asked.

0:09

"Er…not really," Abe said.

0:08

"Anyone remember the exit?" Hellboy asked.

0:07

"I think it was that way," Abe said, pointing down the side corridor.

0:06

"I'm pretty sure it was the other way," Nemo said pointing down the other corridor.

0:05

Hellboy ran down Nemo's way first, which ended in a dead end. Mina gave Nemo a look of disappointment.

0:04

The group spent another second debating whether to punch the wall in to get out.

0:03

Hyde punched the wall open, revealing a fifty-foot drop to the sea below.

0:02

Nemo looks at his watch and states that they had only one second left.

0:01

The group jumps out of the Chateau to the sea below. Mina is unable to call her bats because dawn was breaking over the horizon.

0:00

The Chateau explodes as the group plunges into the sea below. Abe prays that he isn't the only one that can swim.

Author's Note:

A bomb. How original. But seriously, Professor Moriarty is a true villain. He is the villain in all of the Sherlock Holmes books, and he makes a match even for Holmes' brains. He is the arch villain in the comic book

Please keep reading and posting! I truly appreciate it all.

Also a new twist: I am planning on writing a sequel. Please message or e-mail me a "classic" book to get the characters involved in (I do this because the League is involved only in other classic books). PLEASE DO NOT PUT YOUR VOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION! I will take a poll next time using the three ideas I thought were best of the ideas I received.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Oh my god! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! And I can't even get this gag off to scream_ Kate's racing mind thought as she and the rest of the group plummeted to the sea below. She closed her eyes to make the realization less painful, and waited for the sensation of water to overcome her. After what felt like way too long of a wait, Kate opened her eyes and found herself in a strange metal room that looked like the Nautilus.

While Kate's eyes were closed, something incredible had happened. Nemo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny remote control. He pressed a few random buttons. Abe watched in amazement as a smaller version of the Nautilus emerged from the water below. The hatch above it opened up, and the group fell safely inside on top of a fisherman's net.

"I call it the Nautili. It's my smaller automatic version of the Nautilus that follows me everywhere. Neat huh?" Nemo bragged.

_That's one way to put it_ Abe thought, but he kept his mouth shut. He had already seen what Mina could do to people who joke around too much, and didn't want to get on her bad side. He simply focused his mind to getting the gag and ropes off Kate.

"Ohmygodwhydidn'tyoutakethatgagoffmebeforewhyIoughtto…!" Kate screamed.

"Whoa. Calm down Kate. It's okay. Just tell us what Moriarty's planning," Abe said patting Kate on the back. She breathed deeply and tried to calm down, even though she had two near death experiences in the past five minutes.

"I don't know exactly. He kept on asking me all these weird questions to do with the Egyptian and Tibetan books of the dead. I'm pretty sure he's trying to bring back someone. Someone really important. Oh, and he asked me something about Russian history that I didn't know the answer to," Kate said.

"Great. I have an idea of who the guy wants back." Hellboy muttered.

Next thing they knew, a BPRD jet was taking them to Minsk, Russia. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" Quatermain asked.

"If Moriarty was asking Kate all that weird stuff, there's only one explanation. Moriarty is going to…" Hellboy started.

"Guys, get your parkas on. We're here," Kate interrupted.

The group stepped out of the hangar to the frozen tundra outside of Russia. As far as they could see, there was nothing but flat area, snow, and rocks around them. "How are we supposed to find anything in this area?" Abe asked pulling on his parka tighter.

"Simple. We retrace his steps." Quatermain explained. "This isn't Moriarty's first trip to Russia."

After a little bit of walking, the group saw the abandoned factory that Moriarty had used for his last plot. However, the building hadn't been touched for at least twenty years, and yet it looked like it had been used recently.

"Now, we have to be cautious entering. Mina and Liz will go down from the ceiling; Nemo and Abe will enter through the pipelines. Meanwhile…hey Hellboy! What are you doing?" Quatermain directed. While Quatermain was babbling away on a useless plan, Hellboy had already walked up to the front entrance and punched a hole right through it.

"How about we try the front hole?" Hellboy asked. Quatermain glared at him, because even he had to admit that it was a good and straightforward plan.

Entering the factory, the group stared in horror. Moriarty was there on the lower landing of a flight of stairs. He had surrounded himself with candles and a chalk drawing of a pentacle. He also had a book in his hands.

"Stop Moriarty! You don't know what you're doing! The soul you're trying to possess is much to strong for you!" Hellboy yelled, "You have to stop the ritual now!"

"Oh really? Well I don't believe you! My superior intellect shall be the master of his power! And you're not going to stop the resurrection ritual!" Moriarty yelled.

Mina and Hellboy were the first to act. They started down the stairs and then both screamed in pain. Moriarty had covered the stairs in holy water! They raced back up the stairs to avoid further burning themselves.

The more mortal people were unaffected by the water and continued down the stairs. But as they continued, a large chunk of the stairs gave way, leaving most of them unable to cross. Jeckyl took this opportunity to turn into Hyde once again. He grabbed Liz (who he considered the most powerful ally at the time) and jumped across the gap.

What happened next however stopped Hyde in his tracks. A large megaphone that was on the wall suddenly sounded a high-pitched whistle only heard by dogs. He yelped and covered his ears in pain.

Liz knew she had to stop Moriarty. She figured burning the place down would surely stop the ritual. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on whatever she could that would light on fire. However, what she didn't realize is that was the effect he wanted. The pentacle surrounding him burst into flames, thus completing the ritual.

Any laws of science could never explain what the League and the BPRD saw next. From the corners of the pentacle an ethereal, white, smoke shot into the air. It swirled upon itself in an intricate design. Moriarty threw his head back in laughter to gloat about the power he had obtained, and the smoke entered his mouth. Moriarty grabbed his head and shrieked in pain. The group could only watch in horror.

Finally, Moriarty stood up. "Oh, it's good to be back!" He yelled, but it wasn't his voice. It was the voice of another, and all too familiar to Hellboy.

"Professor Moriarty? Are you alright?" Mina asked timidly.

"Sorry. Moriarty's gone. **I'm Rasputin now**!" Moriarty's body laughed.

Author's Note: He's back! Although he was in the movie, he was also in the comic book series "The Right Hand of Doom" as Hellboy's 'father', which is what the movie is based on. Therefore I can still say this is "comic-based". Oh yeah, and since nobody sent me any suggestions, just forget what I said in the last author's note! Sorry to those of you I confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Kudos to Carolyn and Beth. I honestly did not know Hellboy was immune to holy water. I figured he was a pure demon, and therefore holy water would affect him. But for the purposes of the pure entertainment of this story, let's pretend it did. It wouldn't be very much fun if Rasputin didn't get out of…wherever he was.

Also, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been having a writer's blockade. No not a block, a blockade. It's much bigger. Luckily my beta lent me a metaphorical wrecking ball, and my story is back on track...

Chapter 8:

"Ah, I see we've got ourselves our own little circus side show here," Rasputin scoffed. "A vampire, a hunter, a schizophrenic, a captain, a demon, a pyro, a…well whatever **that** thing is…and a human? And they think they can beat me? Pitiful…" Rasputin said. Abe frowned at that remark. He wasn't a thing…well actually nobody was sure what he was…but he was definitely something.

"The point is, I've been preparing for my escape for a while now. And trust me, it is a very good plan," he said. He snapped his fingers, and from nowhere in particular, a small book appeared in his hand.

"You're going to beat us…with a book?" Liz questioned.

"Not just **any** book my dear. A book of tales by Edgar Allen Poe. They're very good... you should try reading them. You'd be surprised how you can **get into it**," Rasputin said with a flicker of a smile on his face. With a flick of his wrist, a blinding flash of white light engulfed our heroes and they disappeared.

_Oh my aching head_ Abe thought as he sat up. He suddenly found himself and Nemo in a very dark, damp room. The entire area was brick. It was as if they were in some kind of catacombs. Only a faint light came from the next room. But it was slowly getting fainter and fainter. Abe squinted to see why.

There, in front of the doorway was a man filling it in with bricks. He snickered as he did this. Abe ran to the doorway only to find that the man had sealed in the last brick. They were trapped within a room with only enough air to last them a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Hellboy and Quatermain found themselves in a very posh study. Suddenly Hellboy ducked as a huge black bird flew over his head.

"Jeez!" Hellboy yelled as he saw the bird perch on the door's overhang. "That thing was trying to claw my eyes out!" he yelled. He pulled out the Samaritan and fired. The bird cawed "Nevermore!" and flew around the room.

Bang!

"Nevermore!"

"Hellboy, you can't aim well!" Bang!

"Nevermore!"

"Let me do it!" Bang!

"Nevermore!"

"No, I have a really good aim!" Bang!

"Nevermore!"

"Hey! I said I've got it!" Bang!

"Nevermore!"

"Look out, it's on your tail!" Bang!

"Nevermore!"

"Hey you almost shot my tail off! Let me do this!" Bang!

"NEVERMORE!"

As you can see, neither of the two were having very much luck.

In yet another predicament, Liz and Hyde found themselves in a stone circular room. In the center of the room was a huge gaping hole. Liz looked over the edge, and looked down. _"It's like it goes on forever…" _she thought.

Suddenly, out of the ceiling a huge razor on a moveable pole popped out and begins swinging back and forth around the room. Hyde yelled to look out and pushed Liz out of the way just in time before the pendulum hit her. It hit the wall of the hole instead and knocked off a chunk of the floor.

The two ran as fast as they could to avoid the pendulum, not realizing that the walls around them were slowly inching inward, forcing them into the hole below. With enough time, the two would either fall in to the bottomless pit or cut in half by the pendulum.

Our last two heroes, or heroines (Mina and Kate), found themselves at the door of a very large and posh mansion. Seeing nothing else to do, Kate banged on the door. A small man in a red robe answered.

"Oh, you must be the police here to inspect that screaming. Come in, do come in. Please search at your leisure, I have nothing to hide," he said as he gestured the two in.

"Screaming? No you see we're…" Mina started.

"No, no. You've gone all out of your way to inspect the screaming. You should at least sit down with me for some tea. Come upstairs please ladies," he said, pulling the two inside and up the stairs.

"No, actually we just want to…" Kate tried to say.

"We'll talk over tea ladies. Do sit down," he said as he forced them into the chairs in the master bedroom and then walked away. Mina and Kate looked at each other wide-eyed. This guy was positively nuts.

He reentered with a china platter full of hot tea. "Who wants…?" he stopped mid-sentence and dropped the tea platter. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" Mina asked. She listened intently, but heard nothing.

"No…it can't be…" the man whispered.

"Can't be what? What's going on?" Kate demanded.

"Stop your ruse! Here he is, officers, under the floorboards! The noise is his beating heart!" the man suddenly screamed as he tore up the planks of the room. Under the planks was a corpse wrapped in a sheet. Kate and Mina looked at each other again. He really **was** nuts.

"I'm going to get away with it though! Neither of you will live to tell the tale!" he screamed as he pulled out a gun.

Back at the factory, Rasputin looked at the newly changed words of the book of Edgar Allen Poe's tales. He laughed at his own handiwork. He truly had outdone himself this time.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so Rasputin has cleverly trapped our heroes in four of Edgar Allen Poe's classic tales. Can you figure out which ones they're in? Here are the answers (if you wish to cheat or check your answers): (Scroll Down)

Abe and Nemo are trapped within the wine vaults in "The Cask of Amontillado". (This one was hard to guess-kudos to those who got it).

Hellboy and Quatermain are stuck in "The Raven". (The raven's reply should have been a big clue).

Liz and Jeckyl (or is it Liz and Hyde?) are in the torture chamber in "The Pit and the Pendulum". (The last line of their predicament was the clue).

The madman in "The Telltale Heart" is attacking Mina and Kate. (This would have been figured out only if you knew the story).

How many did you get?

4-Poe Prodigy (Or A Cheater!)

3-Not bad…not bad at all

2-Clued in

1-Did I read those in high school…?

0-Edgar Allen Who?

I hope that was entertaining. Please review, it is appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The madman fired a warning shot into the air. A silver streak hit the ceiling and bounced back to the floor. Mina glanced at the bullet. It was made entirely out of silver. _How convenient_ she thought. _That's perfect for killing supernatural creatures._

"Okay ladies, don't scream or fuss. It will be much harder for you if you do…" the madman ordered.

Kate Corrigan wasn't going to obey though. She was ticked. Captured by two madmen in one day? She was not going to let that happen…

Immediately, Kate's training came into play. She sent a wheel kick to the madman's head to knock him off balance. Kate then grabbed him in a chokehold, and executed a judo throw to the ground. The gun flew out of the madman's hand, and he was knocked unconscious.

"Take that Guillermo del Toro," Kate mumbled as she dusted herself off. Mina stood in awe. Who knew Kate could be such a powerhouse? But before she could congratulate Kate, there as another blinding flash of light and the girls were gone.

Meanwhile, Rasputin read the book and Kate's fight with the madman. He was impressed as well. He knew he should do something to fix the situation, but he couldn't stop reading. The book was so good he couldn't help himself…

Back in the book, Kate and Mina showed up in Hellboy's and Quatermain's predicament. Kate ducked as the raven squawked and flew over her head.

"Hey Hellboy, I've run out of bullets. Can I borrow some of yours?" Quatermain asked.

"Why, so you can try to shoot off my tail again?"

"That was an accident! You're not doing any better!"

"Not hard to beat you!"

"Well my gun is bigger!"

"Doesn't mean you can…"

Mina finally interrupted. "Would you both **shut up**?" she screamed.

Both Hellboy and Quatermain fell silent and turned to the girls. Mina had her arms crossed, and the raven was perched on her shoulder.

"Mina," Hellboy whispered, "Dot move. I'm going to sneak up and…"

"Don't bother Hellboy, the bird is tame." Mina said as she patted the raven on the head. It cheerfully squawked "Nevermore".

"Yeah, the gunshots frightened the poor thing to death," Kate added.

Hellboy walked up and glared at the bird. "I hate you," he spat.

"Nevermore!" it called, and pecked him on the head. But before Hellboy could strangle the bird, yet another blinding flash of white light came, and the group disappeared once more.

In the real world, Rasputin howled with laughter. It wasn't his normal evil laugh however. Surprisingly, he was laughing at the book. It was so good: suspenseful and funny at the same time. He had to read more…

The bright flash of light brought the four into the torture chamber that trapped Liz and Hyde. "Holy Crap!" Hellboy yelled as he jumped out of the way of a swinging pendulum.

Liz ran up to him. "Hey guys, don't know how you got here, but we're in a bit of trouble. Mind helping us?" she panted. (After all, she had been running a lot.)

Hyde meanwhile was all getting all sorts of strange vibrations, but he had no idea where they were coming from. He pressed his hand against the wall, and realized it was moving! He immediately told the others, and hoped at least one of them could think of a plan.

Quatermain took a wild chance the next time the pendulum came swinging. He jumped out of the way, and landed directly on top of the blade. He teetered to one side, and quickly grabbed the pole for balance.

"See? Not so hard," Quatermain said weakly. He knew it would be though, especially for **someone** in particular with hooves instead of feet. One by one, the group members jumped on top of the blade, avoiding knocking anyone over.

Naturally, the last person to attempt the jump was Hellboy. He took a running start and leaped into the air. He barely, just barely, made it across right as the walls completely closed in. This left no room for anyone to stand on the original platform.

"Well that was too close for comfort," Liz commented coolly, "Hey wait. Is it just me or does it look like the pendulum can't take this much wait?" The group gave each other a panicked glance, and they heard a loud cracking sound. The pendulum came out of the ceiling and fell into the bottomless pit, with all of its passengers aboard.

On the outside, Rasputin read that the heroes fell down into the bottomless pit, and then the story stopped. His eyes widened in horror. Was this the end of the book? He couldn't let that happen, the story was too good for it to end like that. He flicked his fingers at the book…

Suddenly, there was another blinding flash of light that engulfed the heroes as they fell down into the pit. Instead of continuing to fall forever, the group landed in the nearly airless chamber that enclosed Abe and Nemo.

"Wow it's stuffy in here!" Hellboy yelled. Seeing no particular window or door, Hellboy decided to punch one in. Nemo and Abe collapsed out the open, gasping for air. Hellboy looked down at the two wheezing teammates. _Jeez, what's their problem?_ He thought.

A final bright light shone through the caverns, and brought the group face to face with Rasputin once again. Rasputin held up a finger. "One second everyone, I'm in the middle of a really good book," he said, his eyes not looking up from the book. The group glanced at each other. This was awkward…

Rasputin flipped the last page of the book. "There, all done. That was a really good book, I can't wait for the sequel," he said, closing the book.

"Alright, can I kick your butt now?" Hellboy said, his face scowling. Hellboy wasn't all too patient about holding his anger in. Before Rasputin could answer, Hellboy decked him across the room.

There was a resounding crack, and the body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. A weird whispering filled the air, and the body disappeared. Hellboy dusted his hands off and gave a look of satisfaction to his teammates. Maybe Rasputin would stay dead this time. Maybe.

He turned back to the League. "Well it's been fun guys. We'll have to keep in touch. Right now though, I just want some sleep in my bed back home," he said tiredly as he headed back to the plane.

End…for now.


	10. Questions?

**Questions Anyone?**

Okay, so not everything in this story made perfect sense. So I decided to put in some questions I know people are asking…

**Q: Doesn't the D in BPRD stand for Defense, not Development?**

A: Yeah…screwed up on that.

**Q: How about Hellboy being effected by Holy Water?**

A: I messed up that one too.

**Q: How come the spellings aren't consistent?**

A: MY FAULT AGAIN! ARE YOU GOING TO ASK ME ANYTHING I DIDN'T SCREW UP ON?

**Q: Anything you didn't mess up?**

A: Ahem. I got the character's names right for the most part, didn't I?

**Q: Aren't the BPRD and the LXG from 2 different time periods?**

A: Absolutely correct. The LXG are from the 1800s. However Mina is a vampire (immortal), Africa won't let Quatermain die, Nemo most likely has found the fountain of youth, and Jeckyl/Hyde have the lifespan of 2 people, so it is possible for them to live in our time.

**Q: In the book Jeckyl needs a potion to become Hyde. What's up with your story?**

A: Actually, in the comics it states Jeckyl had used the formula so frequently that he could change by simply getting angry.

**Q: How come Mina isn't affected by sunlight?**

A: Not entirely sure on that one. In the comics it never showed that she was. I assume this is because Dracula is dead before the transformation was complete, so Mina isn't a full-fledged vampire.

**Q: How come Mina didn't use her bats more often?**

A: It most likely drains her energy. Besides, it would get boring. How would you like it if Liz Sherman used her fire for every problem of the story? It's the same sort of thing.

**Q: Are we done now?**

A: Yes. I think we are done now. PM me if you have any individual questions, and I'll do my best to answer.


End file.
